


No One Knew It

by Mordukai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy has a secret, and even Draco doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Knew It

Pansy lay with her head resting on Draco’s lap, a smug smile plastered across her face. To anyone watching (like a certain Mr Potter hidden on the luggage rack under his infamous invisibility cloak) she looked no different to usual. Selfish and self serving. Chasing after power and money and recognition. Lapping up the attention she was receiving from a young man who might actually have been given a mission from the Dark Lord himself (if you believed the rumours).

On the outside, she was composed. She was bitchy and beautiful and Slytherin’s Queen (with Draco as her chosen King). She had pureblood status and boy did she know it.

Boy.

Boy did she know it.

Boy did he know it.

No one knew it.

Not even Draco, who would scream like a girl if he realised his heterosexual status was being challenged by a teenage boy lying with his head on his lap. A teenage boy with curves and boobs and long hair and make up. A teenage boy pretending so desperately hard to be a woman because pure bloods just aren’t transgendered or homosexual or anything outside of the straight, white, cis norm.

For so long he had built up this shell of a girl with confidence and beauty and power over those around her. For so long he had hidden his true identity behind a feminine visage, only altering his appearance in secret, late at night, in dark corners of the Hogwarts castle.

No wonder he was a Slytherin.

It was impossible not to be sneaky and sly and scheming with so huge a part of you a secret forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Secrets Challenge (HPFC)
> 
> Assigned Character: Pansy Parkinson
> 
> Secret: Gender Dysphoria


End file.
